Pocky, Guns and Waterhoses
by BondofFlame09Fullmetal INC
Summary: Just a bunch of things that spring from my head. Pretty random things. Guns up! CidVin..sweet fluff, pure fluffiness. Muses crazy antics ensue. Pure crack if you ask me.
1. Pocky

_Author Notes: Well, this is my first EVER fanfiction, written by myself! I had read it and edited a billion times over! Just to stay interesting...so...yeah...Flame if you want, I don't care really, just don't complain about the content. And...if I get enough reviews that are GOOD! I'll add the guns and waterhouses parts. These are drabbles, the y aren't connected...just...random. Review please. _

**Cid: BoF said I couldn't touch Vin until...you review! **

**Vin:...I can live...**

**Axel:sniff Where's my story? **

**BoF: I.AM.WORKING.ON.IT. **

**Roxas: (tied in a corner) "MMPH!" **

**Axel: (Groping Roxas) I know! BoF will have us together REAL soon! **

**BoF:...yeah...whatever...**

**Cid: REVIEW DAMN IT! (>- )**

**Vin:...Cid...you are sitting on me.**

It is a concrete fact, that Cid Highwind had emergency cigarettes stashed away in case his usual supply vanished, due to, but not limiting to, a certain gunman's **_needs_**. Now, it isn't quite as known that Vincent Valentine; under the cloak and other unknown layers of clothing; is Pocky fanatic. When no one is around, he stuffs one in his mouth and licks the chocolate off.

On this particular day; however, he was sitting on the deck of the Sierra, reading about machines and technical manuals. (All of which he was magically able to unearth out of a cabinet that was stuffed with….Yuffie's……alternative readings….) He currently was licking his way through a strawberry box.

Cid eventually finished his daily routine checks on the engine and a majority of the tanks, then proceeded up to the deck for a little reprieve from the chaos of Yuffie's need to 'relieve' Cloud of his materia….again.

"_Oh! I guess I'm not alone…damned brat." _

Cid came upon the sight of Vincent going through piles of technical manuals (which he swore the 'damned brat' had 'ninjaed' away from him) while munching on Pocky. He quietly sauntered over to him.

"Hey Vin! Crazy down there huh?"

Vincent snapped his crimson gaze and met sky blue.

Cid crouched in front of Vincent; grinning; reached out, caressed the man's face, and with the other hand, took the Pocky from Vincent's mouth. Cid then proceeded to stick the Pocky in his mouth and took some of the strawberry off the stick. He then put the Pocky back in Vincent's mouth.

Vincent looked on with a bewildered expression gracing his usual stoic features.

And with that; Cid winked, stood and plucked a cigarette out of his goggles' band and chuckled as he walked back into the Sierra, satisfied.

Vincent watched him walk back in, looked at his Pocky, then glared at the sky.

" _Now **THAT** was cheap!" _

Vincent looked toward the door...

"_**YUFFIE! GET BACK YOU DAMN BRAT!" **_


	2. Guns

**A/N:Yeah, here's your second installtion of Pocy, Guns etc. **

**Cid: Yer gettin' lazy!**

**BoF: And you guys have gotten gayer!**

**Axel: Geez! Bite a guys head off!**

**BoF: Don't give me any ideas! I've already written ye crack 'Ode to Muses'! It is utterly RETARDED!**

**Vin: I second that.**

Time: Between Game and AC…

"DAMN IT! YOU CAN-mmph!" Azure met blood red.

Vincent took his human, and with it, covered Cid's mouth. And with his golden gauntlet. Directed Cid out of the Weapon Shop, before he could ruin any more virgin ears.

"_As if there were virgin anythings left in Rocket Town after Highwind's residence here."_

Once outside; taking Vincent a full minute of struggling to force Cid out the door; Cid spun around and proceeded to cross-examine. Cid Highwind was officially pissed.

"Vin! Th' hell was **THAT** for?"

Vincent looked back with a voice that only Cid could hear.

"Because you were making a ruckus Highwind."

Cid slightly winced at the gunman's fetish for using people's last names, but this time he didn't back down, he didn't hesitate, this time, it was something important and he wasn't about to let THIS pass at all!

"DAMN RIGHT! The weapon I ordered wasn't on time as they #$in' promised!"

Vincent narrowed his crimson orbs and took a tone of indifference.

"Your solution? 'Scare them shitless?' as you would put it?"

Cid sighed inwardly, then proceeded to mentally slap himself.

" _The #$'s wrong with me! It's almost October..."_

" Damn it all…"

Vincent's indifference melted immediately after seeing Cid look down dejectedly.

"Cid..?"

Vincent put his human hand in Cid's.

At the touch. Cid shot his head up; smiling like the depressed spell never happened.

" Let's go Vin! Gotta finish the Sierra! I promised ya ta be the first to ride her! I'm not 'bout to break a promise to the one I care about most!"

Vincent was then pulled by hand towards Cid's house.

"_Vin, I know you hate ta be reminded of it, but, I'll find a way, somehow, to bring a smile to yer face…no matter what!" _

The following morning…

Cid was nearly skipping home with a package under his arm and a big Highwind grin plastered to his face. He dashed up the stairs and quietly opened the door, in that particular bedroom, he was met with an enticing sight.

Vincent was still asleep in his bed, covers covering his tall, lean frame. His gauntlet rested by his head, his human hand on his chest. His hair was obscuring his eyes from view, but yet framed his face perfectly anyway.

Cid silently crept over quickly and brushed the hair out of Vincent's face, gently put his lips on Vincent's. Then swiftly put the package next to Vincent and made a speedy exit.

Vincent slowly started to come to when Cid left the room. He then noticed the warm tinge to his lips and a brown package next him. He sat up and looked at the package quizzically and the door slightly ajar.

"_Huh? Who could've…? Highwind?"_

He gently pulled the box into his lap and unwrapped it swiftly but guardedly.

"……?..."

He opened the box fully and came across the thing that made him smile.

"….heh."

Smiling; one that could rival Yuffie's 15,000 kilowatt smile; Vincent, package on the bed, ran down and threw his arms around the sleep-deprived pilot. The gunman then buried his head into the pilot's neck.

"Thanks Cid. It's perfect."

"_Vincent…"_

Vincent pulled from the embrace and planted a slight kiss to Cid's lips.

"_Only you could remember today." _

Attached to Vincent's new gun; later named Cerberus, a beautiful hand made card was attached. Made with quilts pattern and hand-sewn perfection only Cid could have accomplished, the words were printed.

"_I love you. Happy Birthday Vincent. _

_From: Cid" _

**BoF: How was that?**

**Axel: Would be more ROMANTIC if you would stop listening to Future SANCTUARY Mix while typing!**

**BoF: Can't help it!**

**Roxas:...She's got a spot for hot male type characters...**

**BoF: I sure hope I do, cause I'm not gay!**

**Cid: That's a hurtful term...**

**Vin: Highwind...stop protecting your machoness...it's gone...**

**Cid: #$!**


End file.
